Ethan Bolt
|text= white |name= Ethan Bolt |image= |kanji= イーサン・ボルト |rōmaji= Īsan boruto |alias= Thunder Man child of lighting |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 16 |height= 6'1 |weight= 155 |birthday= Aug.8 |eyes= yellow |hair= yellow |blood type=AB+ |affiliation= Fox Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left arm |occupation= Mage( Flash Swordsmen Type) Martial Artist (Bluemage1992) |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Fox Tail |status= Alive |relatives= Jack Bolt ( little brother/Alive) Adam Bolt ( Father) Jennifer Bolt ( mother/Deceased ) |counterpart= Ethan Storm |magic= Lightning Magic High Speed |curse= |weapons= Spark Pace ( Lightning Magic High Speed ) |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Personality Genes and Traits Ethan is hyperactive, funny, kind and he loves, LOVES to run. He does his best to keep positive energy around and alive. Appearance Description Ethan has yellow short hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a black vest over his grey dress shirt. He was black dress pants and grey metal boots. History Ethan bolt is the older brother of Jack Bolt and the eldest son of Adam Bolt and Jennifer Bolt . Ethan was born into wonderful and happy family. His father wanted them to be mage and go work at the Magic Council (HB) as their father retired from as well as their mother. They were very happy until 2 year later, they had another child named Adams Bolt. It was the happiest day of his life as he had a brother to play with. Adam loved Ethan and looks at him as a role model. Ethan is very protective of him as he doesn't want him hurt. 3 months later, Jennifer was struck with a terrible illness as was on bed rest for the whole month. Adam called a healing mage to get her healed, but the healing mage said that she got a terminal illness as she doesn't have time left. The two boys and father made her comfortable for her final days on earth. The mother have Ethan a bracelet and adam a necklace to remember her as she loved them very much. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Ethan V.S. Adam! |-| Storylines = ' The Bolts Brother's Adventure' Magic Lightning Magic- The combination of Eternano and Magical Power to mimic the property of magic. It can manipulate the electromagnetic field, control Electrons and Protons to control the element better. Ethan uses this magic when he is really serious in battle. Can be used to increase the sharpness of his blade and send paralyzing attacks. High Speed Flash Strike( フラッシュストライク''Furasshusutoraiku'')- '' Fused Lightning Magic and High Speed to make Ethan even faster than before and allows him to perfrom super huamn feats..'' Attacks * Discharge Beam(ビームを放電 Bīmu o hōden '')- ''focuses lightning magic into his hands to fire a powerful beam of lighting. * Thunderbolt( 落雷 Rakurai '')- ''strikes opponents far and close with very powerful magic. * Lightning Fist Barrage( ライトニングフィスト弾幕 Raitoningufisuto danmaku)- rapid punches of lighting. * Lightning Pulse( ライトニングパルス Raitoninguparusu)- emits a electric wave at the opponent to paralyze the target. * Lightning Kick(ライトニングキック Raitoningukikku )- '' Kick the opponent with a lighting imbued kick.'' * Lightning Cannon( ライトニングキャノン Raitoningukyanon '')- '' Fires a condense mass of lighting magic. * Lightning Body( 雷ボディ Kaminari bodi '')- '' coats the body with lighting to drastically increase abilities. * Spark Shard( スパークシャード Supākushādo '')- '' shoots shard of lighting shards at the opponent. * Thunder Bomb( サンダーボム Sandābomu '' )-'' puts lighting bombs on the ground to detonate. * Wild Lightning Tackle ( ワイルドライトニングはタックル Wairudoraitoningu wa takkuru) High Speed( 高速 Kōsoku)- As the name suggests, this magic allows the user to move at high levels, granting the user super speed. Along with his training of mastering Lightning Magic, Ethan perfers to use this magic because it allows him to use the pressure created from using High Speed to increase the edge of his blade. Flash Strike ▪ The combination of Lightning Magic and High Speed. This magic allows the user to move at incredible speeds. ▪ can break the sound barrier. ▪ grant the user to make very precise and deadly accuracy attacks. Abilities Master Level Speed ' Master Level Swordsmanship' ' Advanced Level Agility ' ' Advanced Level Reflexes' ' Master Level Thinker ' ' Advanced Level Intelligent ' ' Master Level Stamina ' ' Advanced Level Durability ' Capabilities Feats Ethan has been shown to be very smart at an young age. As he got older, so did his intelligence. He has gained alot of knowledge by reading in his spare time. Ethan was born a very fast thinker. He can think of many ways to plan for strategy and countermeasures. That and he uses lightning magic and high speed to increase the speed of his learning process in his brain. Ethan's respond time for danger is very high by normal human standards due to his reflex trainin.( see Ethan's Training! Agility Test! Ethan has trained his body to the point that he can dodge nearly any attack that can be thrown at him.( See Ethan's Training! Agility Test! ) thanks to his speed regime and training along with his constants need to be fast, he has gain incredible speed. Along with High Speed , he is a blur to many. '' Ethan can take a punch and a beating at the same time. This part is his weak spot.'' ( See Ethan's Training! Durability Limit! ') Fighting Style Practitioner. Practitioner. ' Flash Strike Style- The blurry combination of Lightning Magic and High speed gives birth to immense speed capabilities as much with the increased impact. This also makes the user very hard to capture by the normal means, so use a nullifying mage to stop them. Weapons Flash Spark - A sword bought from Justice Sword Weaponry . This sword is fused with Lightning Magic and High Speed . Flash Spark Boosters Physical Enhancement Bracelet Magical Enhancement Bracelet Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Magic Synthesis Sphere Team Attack Team Combo List